Can't Fight the Moonlight
by T. K. Roses
Summary: Ava Argent, younger sister of Allison, is about to embark on high school with her best friend, Aleks Stilinski, younger brother of Stiles. Everything seems fine until Aleks begins pressing the status of their relationship and an Alpha Pack shows up in Beacon Hills. What is a girl to do? OC/OC *Starts in Season 3A* Cover image by: January Lily
1. Chapter 1

A fourteen-year-old girl with long curly brown hair climbed the large oak tree beside the Stilinski house. She was climbing toward the illuminated window on the second story. She could have used the front door but this was much more fun. Besides, watching her best friend lose his shit would totally make climbing this freaking tree worth it.

When she reached the branch that was just outside his bedroom, she pulled the small pebbles out of the pocket of her hoody. Ping. Ping. Ping. The sound of each pebble hitting the glass. After seven pebbles, she finally got his attention.

Aleks Stilinski swiveled his desk chair toward the window. His eyes widened before he fell out of his desk chair. Ava Argent began to laugh hysterically outside his window. She watched as he struggled to get to his feet not once, but twice before he finally made it to the window. Nearly a minute and several curse words later, the window was open and Aleks was staring at Ava.

"What. The. Frell. Ava!" Aleks hissed, poking his head out his bedroom window.

Ava just smirked. "What. The. Frell. Aleks." she mocked.

Aleks rolled his eyes as Ava reached her hands out for him to help her. With a grunt, he did. His hands grabbed hers before he pulled her safely inside. Although, he pulled her a little too hard. So hard that he went flying backward and she landed on top of him. Her hair flew into his mouth and he spluttered before she laughed and pulled her hair from his mouth.

For a moment, Ava lay there on top of Aleks, looking down at him. Aleks was her best friend. He was the only one who had befriended her last year in 8th grade when she had moved to Beacon Hills. Her sister Allison had joined the popular crowd, but Ava didn't have any such luck. She just had Aleks. But that was enough for her. She was just glad she had someone to navigate high school with her. Not that she was completely alone at Beacon Hills High School, but older siblings didn't usually enjoy their younger siblings following them around.

Ava was just about to push herself off Aleks when his door opened. It was Stiles. "My eyes!" Stiles screamed covering his face.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Aleks told his older brother as Ava quickly crawled off him.

"Haven't you heard of getting a room?" Stiles hissed.

"Well, technically bro, this _is_ my room."

Stiles groaned, still covering his eyes.

Ava walked up to her best friend's brother and folded her arms in front of him. "OMG, Stiles, it's not even like _that_."

The older Stilinski slowly removed his hand from his face. He glanced down at the Argent girl in front of him. He knew that his brother wanted it to be like that. As much as he wanted things to be like that with Lydia Martin. The only difference was that Aleks was much better friends with Ava than he was with Lydia. Stiles just couldn't tell if that would work to Aleks advantage or be his brother's downfall.

When Stiles realized that Ava was still staring at him, he just shook his head. "Next time use the front door like a normal person."

Stiles slammed the door shut behind him. Ava and Aleks looked at each other and started laughing. They both fell onto Aleks' bed doubled over in laughter when suddenly the door opened again. It was Stiles. Of course. He poked his head in and announced, "This. Stays. Open. Got it?" But before either of them could respond, the older Stilinski boy quickly slinked away.

That made Aleks and Ava laugh even harder.

"Normal person?" Ava laughed nearly out of breath.

"Got it?" Aleks laughed in response, mocking his older brother.

It took them a few minutes and Stiles' shoe being thrown at them before they finally quieted down. They lay on the bed beside each other looking up at the ceiling. "So, you ready for tomorrow?" Ava asked.

"First day of high school. Of course. Why wouldn't I be ready?"

Ava turned onto her side and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"As long as my first day isn't as bad as Stiles' first day, I'll be happy."

"What happened to Stiles?" Ava asked.

Aleks looked out into the hallway from his bedroom before he looked back at Ava and talked barely above a whisper. "If he knows I told you, he'll kill me. So you can't tell anyone."

Ava held her pinky finger out in front of her and nodded for him to take it. He did and she smiled.

"Jackson Whittemore dumped a trash can full of trash on him right after lunch in front of the entire cafeteria," Aleks whispered.

Ava winced. "On the plus side, Allison says that Jackson's in London, so _you_ won't have to worry about him."

"Yay," Aleks responded sarcastically.

After a moment's silence, Ava asked, "Do you think it's gonna be weird having our siblings at school with us?"

"Have you met Stiles?" Aleks scoffed which made Ava laugh.

"I heard that!" Stiles' voice came from the other room, which made both of them laugh.

When their laughing died down, Aleks and Ava just lay there in silence again.

This time Aleks broke the silence. "Just don't get cool or anything and abandon me."

Ava sat up and looked at Aleks, faking being offended. "Are you saying that I'm not cool now?"

Aleks chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Playfully, Ava grabbed his pillow and whacked him with it. "Ow. Ow." Aleks laughed each time she smacked him. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Ava put the pillow down and smiled at her friend. "If I get _cool_ then I'm dragging you there with me, kicking and screaming. You're my best friend, Aleks. Nothing can change that."

Aleks bit back his response that would have claimed otherwise. He knew that some friendships didn't always survive the jump from middle school to high school. But he didn't want to lose Ava. He actually wanted _more_ with her. He hoped that he would work up enough courage to eventually ask her to Homecoming. Aleks hoped that Ava could see him that way.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ava asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Is that why you came over?" Aleks asked.

"That and things are kinda awkward at my house right now. Your house is better."

Aleks nodded his head. Ava shared her feelings about her family situation with him. Sometimes he wondered if she was just getting by, but she always was sure to tell him that things were always better with him.

He stood up and walked to his collection of DVDs. "All right, we have _Jurassic Park,_ both _Star Wars_ trilogies, all the _Harry Potters_ , first season of _Psych_ , seasons four and five of _Supernatural…"_

"Psych!" Ava interrupted.

Aleks was pretty sure she was going to pick that. His hand was already on the box. He grabbed it and pulled the DVD out and put into the player. By the time Aleks got back to his bed, Ava had grabbed one of his pillows and put it at the end of the bed, lying on her stomach. He plopped down on the bed beside her. Aleks hoped that high school wouldn't change _this_. But changes were inevitable in life.

* * *

 **A special thank you to January Lily for giving me the courage to post this. She also beta read this for me and made the banner. She's a swell person and you should all read her amazing stories. She can write for like every fandom!**

 **Please read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the morning of his first day of high school, Aleks lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were on Ava. Her curly hair. Her smile. Her lips. He sighed. It must be the Stilinski men curse to fall for a girl completely out of your league.

Knock. Knock.

Aleks looked at the door to watch as his father opened it. "You ready champ?" the sheriff asked his son.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Aleks asked propping himself up on his elbows.

His dad chuckled. "You need a ride?"

Aleks shook his head. "Yeah, that would be super cool. Showing up to school in a sheriff car. I would never live that down. I think we all remember Stiles' first day and how well that went."

"I heard that!" Stiles shouted from his bedroom.

Aleks looked at his dad. "You do want one of your sons to make it out of high school alive, right?" His dad chuckled again. "Besides I told Ava I would ride bikes with her to school."

"Because that's _super cool_ ," Stiles shouted again from his bedroom mocking his brother's words.

"Shut up, Stiles!" Aleks looked at his dad. "See what I have to put up with?"

His dad shook his head and put his hands up. He left Aleks' room, closing the door behind him. Aleks grabbed his phone to see that Ava had texted him. She was on her way already.

"Fuck."

Aleks rolled out of bed and ran to his closet. He was already overthinking what to wear. He wanted to look good for his first day of high school. He also wanted to impress Ava. He also didn't want to be labeled a nobody, like Stiles. There seemed to be a lot riding on this.

He grabbed his new jeans, band tee, and zip-up hoodie and got dressed as fast as he could. While he was pulling his socks on, Aleks tripped over his bed and landed face first on his bed. He mumbled to himself as Stiles suddenly appeared in his doorway.

"We need to set a couple of ground rules," Stiles said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Right now?" Aleks groaned.

Stiles shrugged. "There's no time like the present."

Aleks forced himself upright and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Rule number one…" Stiles began. "Under absolutely no circumstances are you to ever use my first name."

"Whatever you say Mieczyslaw."

"I mean it. Never. Ever."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Aleks shook his head. "Are we done yet?"

"No. Rule number two...you must maintain at least a ten-foot radius away from me at all times and you are never to make contact with me in the presence of Lydia Martin."

"Isn't that like two rules?"

"Shut up."

"Number three...never talk to Lydia Martin without my consent."

"Seriously, dude?"

"Yes, seriously, _dude_."

"You do realize that she's best friend's with the sister of my best friend."

"Just do as I say."

The doorbell rang. Aleks quickly grabbed his phone. Sure enough, he had a text from Ava that she was at his house. His eyes widened. He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket before he tried to run past Stiles. Stiles blocked his path.

"Dude? What the Frell."

Stiles looked at his brother and shook his head. "Dude, you're gonna have to stop saying that if you wanna get laid."

"Says the boy who's never been laid before. Sorry, if I don't trust your expertise. Now, let me through. I don't wanna keep Ava waiting."

Stiles stood a little taller, puffing his chest out, trying to intimidate his little brother. "Not until you agree to adhere to our agreement."

But Aleks was the same height as his big brother and Stiles didn't scare him anymore like he did when they were little. Aleks looked Stiles right in the eyes. "Fine. Whatever." Aleks then managed to squeeze past Stiles before he ran downstairs and opened the front door.

Ava stood there wearing a skirt, a white shirt, and a jean jacket. Her naturally curly hair was down and blowing in the breeze. She was wearing makeup. Aleks thought that she looked beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was tongue-tied.

"Hey," Ava greeted first, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You ready?"

Aleks held up one finger and shut the door on her. He then sat down to get his Converse sneakers on as Stiles came down the stairs.

"Did you seriously just shut the door on your girlfriend?" Stiles asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Aleks groaned.

Stiles ignored his brother and opened the door for Ava. "Why do you even hang out with this loser?" Stiles asked Ava.

Ava blushed. "He's my friend."

"If I was you, I'd find better friends. You can do a lot better than Aleks"

"Stiles!" Aleks shouted.

"I happen to be perfectly content with my choice of friends, Stiles," Ava said standing a little taller. Stiles' jaw dropped a little in surprise. Aleks then pushed his brother into the front door and escaped outside.

"Bye, Stiles!" Aleks shouted as he grabbed Ava's hand and they sprinted off the front porch giggling.

Aleks quickly released Ava's hand once they were on the sidewalk. They both looked at each other and blushed. "I...uh...I should probably get my bike," Aleks told Ava. She just nodded her head.

He went around to the side of the house and grabbed his bike. He walked it to the front yard where Ava now stood with her bike. "Ready?" Aleks asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ava responded.

"Let's do this then."

Ava and Aleks got on their respective bikes and rode into the street, headed toward Beacon Hills High School for the first day of their high school careers.

"Race ya!" Ava shouted over her shoulder to him as she took off on her bike.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start," Aleks shouted back as he began to pedal faster.

"Then you better hurry up if you don't wanna get beat by a girl."

Aleks laughed and quickly caught up to her. He thought that if all days could be like the way this one started, maybe high school wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.

* * *

 **Thank you to January Lily for betaing this for me. You should read her stories too. All of them are good ones.**


End file.
